Lark that deviant little theif
by DeanandCastiel-my-boys33
Summary: What if before Kurama left Makai, he found a little kitsune kit...and trained it, then one day guess who becomes numero uno on the most wanted list in Spirit world! and the guys' next big mission!
1. Chapter 1

Lark Chapter: 1

*****Before Kurama left Makai*****

_This was just so…well actually it was kinda cute. _I thought to myself as I watched the little kitsune sit in the burrow of the oak tree, her black ears with deep blue tips, and the same with her tail, had been staring intently at the black rose in front of her, that I assumed she must've grown and was trying to make it grow more. The only reason why I stopped on my way back to the lair, after that last raid was because, she was really cute, and cute babies have gorgeous mothers!, but where the hell was the mother?! I decided to scout it out (him being part fox and all).

*sniff, sniff* I sniffed the area in about a 20 ft. radius all around the child.

Then I smelt it, the scent of blood, to the north-east.

I started running in that direction….._Oh, the poor thing_. I thought as I thought of the kit back in the tree, 'cause here I was…lying over it's dead mother. Or she looked dead, with 3 arrows in her.

"P-please." she whispered slowly, curiosity taking over, I knelt down next to the mother Kitsune.

"Take care….of her…Lark." the beautiful woman looked over at me, as her eye's began to mystify.

"Please…" she whispered again, then slowly lifted her hand, and gave me a necklace. A black string, with a single beautiful blue bead in the middle. Then she gripped my hand.

"Uh…" I said flabbergasted.

"………" Silence as her head lolled to the other side.

Why was this getting to me? I mean, it's just a kit it can take care of itself!, but it's just the way that damned woman looked at me! All hopeful, yet sad. She was counting on me to raise her kit…not many mothers do that.

I walked back to the kit called 'Lark'.

This time when I neared her I made myself heard, noisily walking through the grass behind the tree.

Then just before I got there I transformed into my fox-version, silver coat and all!

"Mp, mp." she whimpered as I slunk my way around to the front of the tree to find her , her back pressed up against the tree, in fox-form to, she had a black coat, and her ear's and her 3 tail's were tipped in Deep blue.

Then as fast as I could, I reached in and bit her behind the neck and started to pack her off to the lair.

Just as we were nearing the lair I dropped her and transformed back into my human form. Then I walked a little bit ahead of the kit and turned around to see the same little kit in a little blue kimono, staring up at me.

"You gonna come or not?" I said coldly looking into her eye's hoping that she would turn around and run.

"Vvssh." And she was back to fox-form and running into the cave, then turned around looking for me as I walked up behind her and once again picked her up behind the neck, walking farther in.

"Mmmmpp." she half whimpered, I turned her around so I could see what she was whimpering about, but as soon as I did that she squirmed out of my hand and hit the ground then like a toy sprang back up onto my shoulder and curled her tail around the back of my neck.

Um…OK sorry this chap's so short! But before I put up chpt. 2 I want to know if I should continue this? Should I ? l8r!


	2. Lark Chapter: 2

Chapter:2

Thank you all for following Kurama and Lark!

Hiei: You've only written 1 chpt…..how can they follow them?

Me: *Under my breath* I hate you and you're snide remarks…

Hiei: *looming over silver-kit* What was that?….

Me: *Jumps up and flips over desk* Please read and review!!

_God…._ I groaned inward as the kit curled it's tail around my neck.

Oh, and to answer review questions:

Soren011: He's kinda mean 'cause he was a cut-throat killer!! A theif!!, ya know, one of those 'don't trust me' guys, and independent?! (not to be mean)

_Now there's little-to-none chance of getting rid of it._ I grumpily thought as we entered the small cave entrance.

"Sproing!" and the little kit was off my shoulder and ran over to a corner, where she then morphed back, into her human self. She started to shiver…_She really was scared…_

"You hungry?" I asked the kit.

She then nodded her head up and down feverishly.

"Here." I said as I tossed a piece of bread in her direction.

"Fwiish!" then something took me off guard….instead of the kit reaching up and grabbing it, she sent out what looked like miniature spears, and just like that the kit was reaching out for the speared bread.

"What did you just do?" I asked walking towards her, she stared up at me with big innocent eye's.

"This." she said getting confidence in her eyes as she learned I was interested.

She carelessly dragged her hand through her hair and when she brought her hand back she had 5 thorns on the end of each finger tip.

"See." she said, now standing up to her full 3'5 height.

_So, she wasn't growing the black rose for practice, she was growing it for the thorns! _I thought in realization.

"What else can you do?" I asked her kneeling down so that we were almost eye-level.

She looked down at the ground, in disappointment.

"Hm." I muttered as she slid onto the blanket where Kuronue slept, while mine was on the other side of the cave.

"*sniff, sniff*…" She started sniffing Kuronue's blanket.

"Who…?" she uttered the single word as I felt a new presence, stealthy coming in from the entrance of the cave, and recognized the scent…..Kuronue.

The girls ears pricked up as she felt and smelled the same thing I did.

"Who?" she asked again, this time out of fear, as I turned around to stand she hid behind me holding my leg and part of my tail.

"And, just who-the-hell is she?" Kuronue said, dropping some red ruby's into the leather bag.

"Lark." I stated.

"And why is she here?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Promises." I said staring at the ground as she started to loosen her grip on me.

"Lovely."

"I am lovely!" Lark said to Kuronue, with big puppy-eyes, getting a boost of confidence and walking out from behind me.

"Great…" He said looking down at her.

"Damn straight!" she said as she went into fox-form and playfully jumped over to Kuronue, he studied her every moves until she jumped on him.

"Does she do this often…?" Kuronue asked as she started to run all over him while sniffing at the same time.

"She did it to me." I said.

"*Sproing!*" and she was off Kuronue and onto the floor, sniffing everything she came into contact with.

"And, wait, just let me guess…she's going to stay here?" Kuronue said raising his hands.

"Well….could it hurt to have a new partner?" I asked, then quickly added "It would only be for a little while, just until she gets used to her powers!" I said hoping that will change the odds a bit.

"Well.." Kuronue said dancing on the edge of defeat.

"Great!" I said, knowing he had given up.

Oh, man Peoples, I am really sorry this chpt. Was so short!!

Will you forgive me and tune in next chapter too?

PPPLLLLZZZZ!!!!

L8r! ^-^


End file.
